Appalachia
by Jimi Assassin
Summary: Appalachia. One of the continents of earth cursed with war, hate, lust, knowledge, and depression moreso than any other place by the gods. After a kingdom falls due to invaders, the old kingdom's land is taken and ruled by another. It prospers for 2,000 years, all remnants of the olden days destroyed and seemingly forgotten. Or so it was believed.(Rated M for V, LA, and SC.)
1. Beginnings

**_Authors Note: This story is based off of a world I had created when I was 9. It was my first authentic, real thing that I_ _had created. Everything in the storyline will be the same thing that I had imagined. The names, plotline, world, idea, etc. I will try my best to mature it so that you can take it as a serious story. Secondly. I usually notice my mistakes after I have written a piece. If there is a typo, please ignore it and try to make sense of it. Thirdly, I will be adding some interesting ideas to the story so that it isn't as bland as when I first imagined it. Now, to the real story._**

_In order to share the story of brave men and women, you must first know the beginning. The universe was created by the gods Uki, Thalka, and Fionn. They were all three brothers, and all three of them had certain aspects to do. Uki was the god of men. He oversaw the creation of earth by Thalka, and created man and the animals upon it. Thalka was the god of planets. He had created all of the planets in the universe with different sizes, shapes, and colors. Fionn was the god of stars. He had created the bright lights at night with different aspects than others, some to be shiny and big and others to be small and dim. Uki decided to have sons and daughters to watch the earth in all that it did, since the god himself tended the universe with Thalka and Fionn. His offspring were Cymyr, Liwarnin, Redift, Hyano, Thumas, Elros, Devdas, Fingoflin, Dwar, Thiri, Ophelia, and Malia. They were all given their titles and duties to the world.  
_

_In BA, the beginning age, there were no governments. Man had grown their numbers from 2 to 2 billion, and were mainly in tribes or by themselves. There was tribal warfare, and wickedness throughout the land. Languages were beginning to be developed by the scholars of the time. These 'men of wisdom' had created words to classify items such as an apple. Each men of wisdom, however, would have a different word for items than the other. So there are no objects of the time that can be traced to what it was. Towards the end of BA, a man of the Johnati had encountered Thiri, the goddess of wisdom. She granted him the ability of speech, and he became the smartest man who ever lived. The first word the man had created and given to the people was 'cheese'. The word became sacred among the savages. However, Johnati started a tribe with the name of Cheesia. The tribe grew and grew from dozens to thousands. These connected humans were led by Johnati himself, and they progressed into creating new things and ideas.  
_

_Cheesia had began to govern themselves into villages and one giant village that ruled the villages, and that marked the beginning of CR, Cheesia's Reign. Soon after dozens of villages were put under Utaki, the giant village, lands were beginning to be claimed by Cheesia's citizens. These lands were guarded by village men who volunteered to protect Cheesia. The first group of villagers were the A's. They were stationed at the village Rthraoph. Soon, Johnati organized these volunteers into the Cheesia Army. There were hundreds of the troops who guarded the area, and attacked hostile villages. The lands under Cheesia's reign were in a golden age that would never be revisited again._

_After three hundred years into CR, speech had grown into dialects, and then languages. Cheesia had conquered the majority of the entire lands of Appalachia, as Johnati called it. Then, one man of the name Percy created a new word. Troll. It could be used in its bland form, or trolol, or trolala. Percy's brother, Jason, left Cheesia and created the tribe Trollilast. Hundreds and hundreds of savages joined Trollilast once they had left the coasts to find civilization. Trollilast was developed the same way as Cheesia, and its ruler had one objective. Take Cheesia. Jason's brother, Percy, created an item that was harder than stone. It was named bronze, and it was used in all areas of warfare for Trollilast. After 20 years of preparation, Jason began his conquest on Cheesia. His brother was rumored to have left Appalachia on a boat to discover new areas of land, and that he had encountered Opheila, the goddess of beauty. _

_Trollilast's campaign to take over Cheesia was swift. The Cheesia soldiers were no match for Trollilast's new weapons and tactics. After 3 years of conquering, Cheesia City's had a Trollilast flag flying high over it. Jason began to rule both his old lands and Cheesia lands by electing governors to take his place. It was now TR, Trollilast's Reign. 2,000 years passed since Jason took over the lands of Cheesia. Bronze was classified as metal, and it was replaced by iron. The Trollilast troops became Trollilast Legionnaires, and the legionnaires formed legions. There were over 2 dozen legions under the command of Trollilast, and they were all using iron. Appalachia began to use horses as mounts, and cavalries were formed. The land prospered with political and physical freedom, moreso governed and modern than Cheesia's reign. Later, all of the lands that belonged to Trollilast were explored and classified, hardly anyone leaving the borders. Past the borders of the Trollilast Kingdom were deserts and forests of the unknown, and the unknown wasn't explored. _

_Now you know the complete history of Appalachia, and from where our story picks off is 2,001TR, when brothers Fling and Quebec discover something of old, and the original document of it. Cheese._


	2. Rediscovery of the Old

_**Authors Note: So I already got one review from a reader, and I'll clarify it. LA and SC is Language and Sexual Content. I'm putting this in case people start kissing each other. There will be no lemons. I don't plan on writing in that manner for a story I made when I was 9. Also, enjoy this chapter It's a little rushed to get things moving, but I'm comfortable with it. Lastly, this will be in Quebec's point of view. I don't want to confuse my readers, but I'll be switching between first and third person writing in past-tense. That's just how I write, and if you don't like it the next chapter will be in third or first person. The last was third, so this is in first. Enjoy.**_

I walked through the vegetation of the locale forest. Fling, my brother, and I were headed to Lake Uki to fish for food and recreation. It had been 20 years since we last saw each other due to raising our families. That and we live a hundred miles away. We would always try and find each other at the regular Trollilast Festival. It occurred every 2 years, and millions and millions of people attended. This was the first time we actually were assigned tents next to each other. Once we settled in, we decided it'd be best to ditch our families and reconnect and talk.

"So," my brother stammered on as we finally emerged from the forest, gazing upon the breath-taking view of the mountains and the lake infront of us. "How has the family been?"

"They've been good." I replied, trying my best to go over the log in our path without my old joints hurting. "Risophia got married 15 years ago and is raising her own family. Johnathinoque turned 16 yesterday. How about you?" I countered back with a question.

"Good, good. Our dog, Fluffin, gave birth to 6 offspring a week ago. My wife and I left our son, Flik, to take care of her and the home whilst we're gone." Fling replied to my question, his blue eyes studying the landscape. "We may be able to fish over there, at the west side. There's a good amount of shade there, and the water looks clearer."

I nodded at my brother's statement as we continued to walk on the dirt path. It seemed that our old fishing lake that we went to as young boys at the festival had been discovered, and 'colonized'. We both gathered enough wit to sense that the fish here wouldn't be as big as they were 25 years ago, and there probably wouldn't even be as many fish, either.

Once we had gotten to our spot Fling and I began to set up our fishing spot. We grabbed a log 20 yards away and dragged it near the edge of the water, it taking us 15 minutes due to our old age of 149 and 145. I started to bait our iron hooks with hog meat, it being the best lure that I experimented with. Fling began to slowly and quietly taste the water, being able to tell if there were fish in the water, what type of fish, and an estimate of how many. It took us an hour and thirty minutes to get everything set up, and we were sweating like dogs after all the work.

An hour later, we had managed to get 3 catfish and 2 trout. We were satisfied with the fish we caught and we began to pick up after ourselves and put everything back. Fling and I left around 5AM, and it was midday by this point. I began our trek back to the main camping area, Fling right beside me and joking about squirrels. We got to the forest and jogged in, our joints hurting us. All of a sudden, I tripped. Tripping may not sound dangerous, but I landed with a loud _thud_. My brother ran to my side, but I slid into a bush and started rolling down the hill.

My vision blurred as I gained my wits whilst rolling. I threw my arm our violently and caught a tree trunk. I held on tightly, but apparently the tree was dead. It instantly broke and began rolling down as well with the force of a mammoth. It rolled right over me, and I felt a_ crack _my chest area. I instantly knew I broke something, and my ankle began to swell up. Suddenly, I stopped as I rolled straight into a stone wall. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, and I thought I broke my shoulder. I was in no condition to get up and walk, and I hardly heard my brother shouting as he slid on his arse down to me.

"Quebec!" Fling said, my ears ringing and blocking out the sound of his voice. "Quebec!" He shouted again. After 30 seconds, I gained my wits again and could hear him. "Quebec! Quebec, are you alright?" Fling violently asked me, taking in the fact that I broke something or somethings. I groaned in pain as my ankle hurt, my shoulder spazzing, and my breathing getting harder to do. Fling grabbed me and knew I dislocated my shoulder. "I'm gonna snap it back in place in 1. 2." He quickly snapped it back in place without saying 3, taking me off guard. I groaned louder as he went to inspect my ankle. Fling repeated the same process, it only being dislocated.

"I know one of your ribs is broken. There's nothing we can do." Fling shrugged, knowing how delicate we both were. Suddenly, his jaw dropped. He pointed to the stone wall as I crawled a ways back and turned to inspect it. I did the same.

What we saw was ancient, something seemingly forgotten. For some reason, I could just..._feel _what it was and what it meant. I tried to trace back my heritage, the majority of it being Trollilast and Percian, a proud heritage, but nothing came to mind. Then, I realized it. I had Cheesia blood in both sides of my family. I somehow _knew_ what those symbols were and what they meant. Fling went to it first, and put in a passcode that was written in it. A part of the stonewall emerged and dropped on the ground, it revealing a lit torch and a tunnel behind it. I got up, my chest hurting, but I didn't care. I walked in first, a warm, family feeling overcoming me.

After 15 minute of walking with the lit torch and my brother, we came to another wall with different symbols, but symbols we knew. I put in the passcode this time, a path emerging after a stone circle rolled in. Fling walked in first, since he was holding the lit torch. Once I walked in, amazement that hadn't been with me swept into me. It seemed to be a library of old, shelves of design we didn't know holding books with different designs just as well.

I inspected the books and shelves, enjoying everything among us. After awhile, Fling lit another torch and gave it to me so we could slightly separate from each other. An hour later, I found something at the back. It seemed the oldest of all documents in the room. It was of a different material than regular papyrus that we wrote on. I carefully opened it, and m jaw dropped. Fling ran over next to me, and we both knew what it was. What I held in my hands, was the oldest of old. It was the original document of Cheese, written by Johnati.

It took us 2 hours to return back to the tenting, and we got on our horses without even saying goodbye nor hello to our families. We rode to the main tent, which was forbidden. Once at the gates we took out our blunt wooden swords and hit the guards over the head. We both had served in the Trollilast Legions as legionnaires. We both became captains in the 9th Legion, the most famous of them all. We were respected as one of the eldest and wisest among the king's men. The minority of the generals now disliked us, but the majority adored us.

After we stormed the main tent, either quickly passing by the guards or defending ourselves, we emerged into the throne room. Dozens of the king's personal guards drew their swords, whilst the other dozen we left behind came into the room from the side. King Aramor got off of his throne, and stared at us intently. Suddenly, he laughed loudly.

"Fling and Quebec! I haven't seen both of you since you were under my father's command!" Aramor exclaimed, a tone of joy in his voice. "What brings you to single handily break into the main tent and get past the best of my troops?" He asked playfully.

Fling laughed and put a hand on the king's shoulder. "My friend," he replied, still laughing. "If those were your best troops, then our legions are horrible."

Aramor cracked a smile and laughed, before stopping with a smile. "I forgot to mention the best of the 3rd Legion. At this point even I laughed, my chest hurting as I did so but it was that funny. The 3rd Legion was the worst legion, founded by the worst general, Tullius Pengrin. The Pengrins were a horrible bloodline that was shunned as royalty. To spare the legionnaires, only the Pengrins were allowed to be in the 3rd Legion, and the Pengrins had as many babies as there were Trollilast citizens.

"To answer your question," Fling trailed, a tone of seriousness in his voice. "We have found something important, something that is only for you and Archimedes' ears."

Aramor nodded as he led my brother and me to his backroom. Archimedes was already doing experiments on frogs. After settling in conversation of the past, present, and future, Fling and I went back to business.

"Archimedes, we have found something. We have found the last remnant of the Cheesia Empire." Fling stated, a deathly tone in his voice. Archimedes' and Aramor's jaws dropped, taking in the fact of what my brother said.

"Not only is it the last remnant," I stammered on. "It is the original document of the first writing of cheese by Johnati 2 millenniums ago." At this, Archimedes' heart just seemingly stopped at these words. Aramor knew something, that this couldn't get out to the public.

"If we remind the people of Cheese, uprisings may occur in their name. We cannot let there be a revolutionary war for what our ancestors worked hard for after all these years." Fling, Archimedes and I nodded at our king's words. We also agreed that the document could not be burned, but stored in Aramor's secret storage vault with all of the artifacts we had collected after all these years.


End file.
